Fiesh!: A Sunset Oneshot
by Nafia7
Summary: While Sky and Mitch are wrangling their unruly tent, Ty and Ember go fishing. Chaos ensues as neither of them really knows how to catch the elusive 'fffffffffiiiiieeeeeeeessshhhh' This is set into the plot of my main Minecraft fanfic, Sunset. It's for during chapter 24, 'Chill'. Read on!


"Come on, Ty, let's go fishing!" Ember called.

Ty looked at Sky, nervous. Did Ember know? If she found out about the cutting, what would she do? However, he really didn't have a choice but to find out. Backing out of working with her would arouse suspicion in Mitch, not to mention Ember, if she didn't already guess.

The taller teen only tossed his head in a barely perceptible movement, as if to say, Well? Not reassured in the slightest, Ty followed Ember down to the pond.

There were a few moments of awkward silence as each tried to find something to say. Finally, Ember broke the silence, but not in an encouraging way. "Um, Ty?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you happen to know how to catch fish?" she asked, her huge blue eyes wide and innocent.

Shit. "No…"

"Damn," Ember muttered. "I was kind of relying on that."

"I thought you knew!" Ty accused. They were supposed to feed Sky and Mitch, without prior knowledge of fishing? It was an impossible task.

"Eh, I never bothered to learn conventional methods." She put on a caricature of a thoughtful face. "Isn't fishing the 'gentleman's sport,' anyway?"

Ty felt himself start to smile, and suppressed it. No. You can't just forget about Jason. You have to remember him, and that means not laughing when a cute girl tells a joke. He let the bubble of laughter die inside of his throat.

"So how do we catch fish? I've never tried. I mean, it's not like we at Team Crafted are exactly the stereotypical gentlemen."

"How so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the last piece of information.

"Instead of a nice relaxing evening of golfing or something, we usually have multi-story team Nerf wars," Ty found himself telling her. "Most culture-y people will watch plays or concerts. We tend to play truth or dare."

"What sort of stuff happens?"

"Usually we choose dare to not look like wusses, and it'll be something crazy like, 'Sky kisses a squid' or 'Mix two of Seto's potions together and see what happens.'"

She laughed. "Sky kiss a squid? That would be… amusing. With my friends, we usually play ultimate parkour."

That sounded awesome. "What's that?" he said, unable to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice.

"Sky did tell me you're sort of a parkour addict," Ember said, smiling. "Basically, one person has a set of blocks and a set amount of time to build a course to a set point. Then everyone else has to follow the course. The first person to reach the top is the next builder."

"Cool! What sort of blocks do the builders get?" Ty asked, already imagining what he'd use. Sand or gravel, definitely, netherrack to add flame obstacles, water for slides…

"The usual. Lava, TNT, obsidian, various redstone stuff, invisible blocks."

Wow. That seemed… dangerous. "Lava?"

"We like our parkour hardcore."

"Can I play?" Ty grinned. This sounded way more exciting than the local little courses he used all the time. They had water at the bottom to absorb fall damage, and no potentially harmful obstacles.

"We'd let you join in, for sure. But could you actually play?"

"Challenge accepted!"

"Great. You might be up for it. Might," she stressed.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night," Ty teased. Somehow, his self-enforced oath to misery had been forgotten during their talk.

Ember groaned. "Neither of us is going to get any sleep unless we feed Sky and Mitch."

"Foooooodddd," Ty said, imitating Mitch perfectly.

"Exactly. So the question remains- how the hell do we catch fish?"

"Umm…"

"Let's just think it through a while, and see if we get any ideas. I think maybe you spear them with a hook attached to the end of the pole?"

"Nah. Too straightforward." Ty went silent, thinking. He'd always thought that fishing had something to do with worms. Maybe you wrapped the string around the worms, so when the fish ate them they would choke, and then you clubbed the fish with the pole?

He glanced over at Ember, who was deep in thought. Her raven hair looked purple in the light of the sunset. So did her eyes. They were a deep, rich color of violet, the shade that Bonks was always trying and failing to quite capture with her paints. What is it with Ember and purple? Ty had seen her eyes change color several times, always to the same exact color.

"Maybe we jump in and try to catch them that way?" Ember suggested. As she did so, her hair turned back to black, and her eyes returned to their usual cold blue, leaving Ty with the only plausible explanation being that he'd imagined the purple hues.

"Again, too straightforward."

"Any ideas then?" she asked, tossing her black hair over her shoulders. Ty noticed that the scratches from a few nights ago were still visible on her neck, dark red lines set against the snow of her pale skin.

"None."

"Do we have a net?"

"I wish," Ty reflected.

"Shit."

"Exactly."

The conversation ceased again as both tried to come up with the answer to their fishy dilemma. "We could ask Sky and Mitch," Ember mulled thoughtfully. Just then, the loud noise of an explosion came from the general direction of where Mitch and Sky were setting up camp.

"You fool! I said not to use lighter fluid!" came Sky's voice, raised in a shout.

"Well, it did what we needed! At least now the tent poles are flexible!" Mitch retorted defensively. Holy Notch.

Ty looked at Ember. "Or maybe not. They sound busy. What the hell are they doing?"

"I'm not sure I want to know," she muttered.

"Fair enough. Maybe we should have had them come fishing, and us try to set up the tent."

"Maybe," she agreed. "But they would probably make themselves sick on raw fish."

"How true." Ember was so easy to talk to; it was clear to Ty why Sky adored her. She was a great listener, and she was smart, with a great sense of humor. Plus, Ty had to admit, she was pretty. Really pretty. Really really pretty. _Oi! She is your friend's girlfriend! No crush! No crushing!_

_Fine. There will be no crushing. Happy, oh dear conscience?_ Besides, Ty didn't really think that Ember was his type of girl. Honestly, he didn't know what was.

"Oh!"

"What?" Ty asked, suddenly nervous. Please, please tell me she's not a telepath…

"I remember!" Ember gasped. Quickly, she explained, step by step, how to catch fish. Personally, Ty thought it was an overcomplicated method, but it would work better than anything they'd come up with so far. They fished for nearly an hour, silent except for occasional excited yells.

"Oh yeah! Gotcha now, biggums!" Ty shouted as his bobber went down. He pulled on the rod, hooking and landing the largest fish of the ten or so they'd caught thus far.

"Nice catch," Ember remarked. She leaned forward over the pile of dead fish appraisingly. "Do you think this is enough?"

"Maybe. I hope. But knowing Sky and Mitch, no way."

"Aaioghledmtdpk!" screeched Sky from down by the campsite. Speak of the devil… "Mitch! The tent! It's got me! Help!"

"I told you that was a bad idea!"

Ember turned to Ty, eyes sparkling. "Should we help?"

"Nah. Let's just keep fishing."

So they did.

"Ember?" Ty asked several catches later.

"Just call me Em, please," she corrected.

"Em," Ty said, trying out the name and finding that he liked it. "Alright then. Em, do you think that we have enough fish yet?"

"Yeah… Why?"

He had no idea what possessed him. Maybe it was temporary insanity. Maybe it was the ghost of Jason urging him from up in the Aether. Whatever it was, Ty would never know. "Go swim with the fffffffffiiiiieeeeeeeessshhhh!" he yelled, pushing Ember down into the pond.

With a loud splash and a shriek, she disappeared under the surface. Oops. Why, you idiot, why?

"Sorry Ember! I was just messing around!" Ty shouted down at the water, after she didn't reappear. "Ember?"

He moved closer to the water's edge, searching for her. There was nothing in the pond, except for the occasional fish that swam lazily near the surface. And suddenly, there was a lot more in the pond. Ty was in the pond. An unseen force grabbed him by the ankles and yanked him underwater.

"Gah! Coldcoldcoldcoldcold!" Ty howled, bubbles issuing from his mouth. The water was frigid, and waterweed brushed its slimy tendrils against his leg. He clawed his way to air, gasping and trying to scramble to the shore.

Something held him back. Turning, he saw Ember, whose eyes blazed purple. "Do. Not. Ever. Get. Me. Wet," she hissed, her long black hair plastered to her skull.

"Alright, point taken," Ty said, slightly nervous.

"Not yet," Ember growled, with a sadistic smile. "You might want to hold your breath." With that, she dragged him back under.

"Let me up! I'll be nice!" he burbled.

"I don't think so," Ember said, wickedly grinning. She resurfaced, leaving Ty's head beneath the water. Uh-oh. Couldn't she take a joke?

Eventually, just when Ty thought his lungs would burst and he could feel himself getting drowsy, she let him up. He filled his lungs with a gasp as he swam to shore.

"You may have taken my point before, but I wanted to make it," she said in response to Ty's accusatory glare. "Now repeat after me. Water is bad."

"Water is bad," he agreed, retching and spitting up the last dregs of the water.

"Ember does not like water," she said, in the tone that one might use to tell a two-year-old not to cuddle creepers.

"Em doesn't like water," he said.

"Adding Ember to water is a bad idea."

"It was a really dumbass move to push Ember into the pond," Ty decided.

She smirked. "Glad you understand. Now let's go rescue Sky from his tent."


End file.
